


Weekend Getaways

by Our_Marvel_Universe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Marvel_Universe/pseuds/Our_Marvel_Universe
Summary: Based on the Prompt: “You know when most people take a walk on the beach they come back with seashells”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Weekend Getaways

Man, we should have done this sooner. Steve thought to himself as he looked out the window and sipped on his coffee. After last week's mission Steve had come back only to find Tony and you with 2 duffel bags and keys to one of Tony's exotic cars. Turns out your favorite genius/billionaire/playboy/philanthropist had decided you two needed some alone time as a couple. Of course neither of you had been too keen on the idea...but now Steve realized it was exactly what the two of you needed. 

Steve finished his coffee and waited for you to come back. You had gone out for a walk insisting that Steve needed time to miss you. What Steve neglected to tell you was that he missed you every second you weren't wrapped up in his arms. 

Steve was almost done making dinner he decided to surprise you with your favorite pasta, when he heard you come in. 

“Babe?” you called out.

“Hey you're just in time I have a surprise for you! Come in here.” Steve called from the kitchen.

“Really? Cause I have a surprise for you too!” You replied nervously.

“Come here taste this” Steve said as he held out a sauce covered spoon for you to taste. 

“Mhmmm. OMG that's amazing” Steve couldn't help but chuckle at your soft moan and wide eyes.

“Glad you like it. So what's this surprise?” He asked

“Well…actually it's...kind of complicated…”

Steve raised an eyebrow and giving you one of his signature Captain looks while you stumbled over your words.

“What is it?”

“Well…” you were finally about to tell him when your surprise came barreling into the kitchen at full speed.

“Oh my God” Steve said with a confused look as you picked up the little overly excited puppy off the floor. 

“Surprise!” You smiled sheepishly waiting for a reaction from him

“What the hell? You know when most people go for a walk on the beach they come back with seashells”

“Well it's not like I planned on coming back with a puppy! But I saw him and he was all alone. Someone just left him in a basket. He doesn't have a tag or anything I think he might have been abandoned.” You rambled on as Steve scratched the little puppy behind his ear. “So what do you think? Can we keep him?”

“You couldn't have gotten something more low maintenance like a rabbit?”

“Nope I think fate wanted us to have this little guy. So what do you say…?”

“Alright yeah why not. The compound is more than big enough we can take him.”

“Yay!!” You squealed and wrapped your arms around Steve and kissed him fiercely. 

“Ok so what should we name the little guy” you asked as Steve started to pet the small dog

“How about Tony?” you both laughed but honestly you liked the name

“Ohh I love it. What do you think lil Tony do you like your new name?” Lil Tony got even more excited and started wagging his tail at the softness in your voice when calling him by his new name. 

“Ok, lil Tony it is then. Man big Tony is going to be so happy when he hears about this” Steve said as you watched Lil Tony run around the living room.

“Should we call him and tell him the good news?” 

“Nah” You insist, “let's wait till we get back we don't want to ruin the surprise!” 

“Alright” Steve easily agrees. “Now that's settled why don't I go finish making dinner?” He says as he heads back towards the kitchen.

“Ok!!” You reply. “Ohh and just for the record, rabbits are actually really high maintenance. They need tons of room to roam plus you need at least two because if they're left alone for too long they will actually start to go insane. You know kind of like you 100 year old super soldiers”

“Ha, ha very funny” Steve chuckled and shook his head trying to figure out how he got so incredibly lucky.


End file.
